L'Alter de vie
by D.Machaa
Summary: Izuku Midoriya s'était enfui en laissant tout derrière lui. 3 ans plus tard, ils avaient enfin un espoir de le retrouver et avoir des explications. Sont-elles assez valables pour avoir renoncé à ses rêves? (Le résumé risque de changer) M pour futur lemon. Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent et ne m'appartiendront jamais. (L'image de couverture non plus.)

**Notes :** J'espère réussir à écrire cette histoire comme je la pense. Ça fait un moment que je souhaite écrire une Kacchan x Deku

Bon… être fidèle au caractère de Bakugo est… Vraiment pas facile ! En espérant m'en rapprocher le mieux possible.

**Un grand merci à Zofra pour la correction !**

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

Yuei, remise des diplômes.

« Et pour finir, avec le score maximal à l'écrit et un score maximal en pratique et les félicitations de tous nos enseignants, Monsieur Bakugo Katsuki ! Veuillez venir chercher votre licence professionnelle ! » s'exclama Nezo, proviseur du lycée, sur une estrade, debout sur un tabouret afin de pouvoir se tenir au-dessus du pupitre.

Le diplômé en question se leva, sous une vague d'applaudissements et de sifflements de ses camarades de classe, des élèves des autres filières et des parents d'élèves présents. Ses propres parents aussi, évidemment.

Il passa devant tous les professeurs, leurs serrant la main, entendant des « Bravo ».. « Félicitation », jusqu'à arriver à celui qu'il avait tant admiré durant son enfance, All might. Ce dernier prit sa forme malabar quelques secondes, ne pouvant pas tenir plus, le temps de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec son légendaire sourire.

« Je suis fier de toi mon garçon !

\- Hn .. »

Il s'avança ensuite en direction d'Aizawa Shota, qui était à l'écart des autres professeurs, l'attendant avec son diplôme et sa carte de licence professionnelle, ainsi que la médaille du meilleur élève du lycée.

« Félicitation, jeune héros. »

Son professeur principal lui passa la médaille autour du cou, et il s'approcha du pupitre, après que Nezo lui ait laissé la place en annonçant son discours.  
Il resta quelques secondes derrière le micro, regardant la foule qui retenait son souffle en face de lui. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, déclara :

« Je vous l'avez dit que je serais le numéro 1 bande de nazes ! »

Avant de quitter l'estrade, les mains dans les poches. Aizawa se tapa le front de la paume de sa main. Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup d'effort à faire sur son comportement. Les élèves cependant, bien habitués au caractère explosif de leur camarade, partirent dans un fou rire général, se levant de leurs chaises, dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. On put même entendre Kirishima Eijiro exclamer :

« Ça c'est un discours digne de notre numéro 1 national ! »

Tous les Terminale A avait réussi leur examen et étaient, dès aujourd'hui, des héros professionnels. Même si pour certains d'entre eux, ils l'avaient réussi de justesse. Enfin… Tous sauf un…

Izuku Midoriya s'était volatilisé. Il y 3 ans maintenant. Peu de temps après son obtention de sa licence provisoire et de son combat avec Katsuki, qui avait plus ou moins mis les choses au clair.  
Il n'y avait pas eu d'enlèvement ou quelque chose de dramatique du genre. Il était juste… Parti… Sans explication, sans laisser de trace.

.

_Flash-Back_

_._

Il était 8h45. Les cours avaient commencé à 8h précise, comme chaque matin. Cependant, une place demeurait vide. Celle d'Izuku. Il était rare de voir ce dernier arriver en retard en cours ou même s'y absenter. Pour ne pas dire que ça n'était jamais arrivé. C'est donc après 45 minutes qu'Aizawa interrompit son cours.

« Bakugo, va me chercher Midoriya.

\- Eh ? C'est le rôle des délégués les pannes de réveils ! commença-t-il à s'énerver de bon matin.

\- J'ai besoin des délégués pour des préparatifs.

\- Bah demandez à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas mon problème.

\- Bakugo. Ne discute pas.

\- Tch ! »

Et il se leva de sa chaise, non sans montrer son mécontentement, se dirigeant, mains dans les poches, vers l'internat, tout en imaginant le réveil en douceur qu'il allait réserver à son rival.  
Une fois arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, il l'enfonça de son pied, les mains toujours dans les poches, avant de cracher sa colère.

« OÏ, SALE NERD ! TU COMPTES PIONCER ENCORE LON…. »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, constatant une chambre vide et un lit déjà fait. Ou plutôt pas défait.

« Tch, il est où c't'abruti .. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, quand un papier plié en deux posé sur le bureau attira son attention. Et tout son instinct lui dicta d'aller voir. Il s'avança alors, prit le bout de papier et y lut une simple phrase

_Je suis désolé… Adieu._

« Bordel Deku ! Qu'est-ce' t'as foutu ? »

Puis le temps passa…

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et toujours aucune trace d'Izuku. Et même si Katsuki paraissait totalement détaché les premières semaines, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Deku réapparaître. Même s'il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il devenait encore plus insupportable qu'à son habitude au fil des jours, et il essaya, en cachette évidemment, de l'appeler chaque soir, même si, sans surprise, son téléphone resta chaque soir sur répondeur.  
Et c'est pendant un cours de leur professeur principal, qu'il ne put se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi on est tous là, à suivre un cours de merde alors que Deku est toujours on ne sait pas où ? Les héros ils font quoi ? »

Aizawa fut d'abord surpris du soudain intérêt de Bakugo quant à la disparition de son rival. Puis, il lui répondit en toute honnêteté.

« Comme tu le sais déjà, la police s'en occupe. Ce n'est pas le rôle des héros, et encore moins des élèves, de s'occuper des cas de fugues.

\- C'est pourtant sous votre responsabilité que cet enfoiré s'est barré ! »

Aizawa, ne voulant pas rentrer dans le débat, déjà assez saoulé par les accusations des journalistes quant à la fugue d'un élève de Yuei en internat, détourna le sujet.

« Qui aurait cru que tu t'inquièterais autant pour ton camarade, Katsuki.

\- Tch, j'suis pas inquiet putain ! Me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit. Et vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne réapparaisse pas. Si j'vois sa gueule je l'explose ! »

Puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, bras croisés et la boule au ventre.

.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

_._

Katsuki était retourné à sa place. Entre son père et sa mère qui le félicitèrent encore une fois. Fiers de leur fils. La cérémonie de remise de diplôme continua avec le court discours de chaque professeur, centré pour la plupart sur leurs encouragements aux nouveaux héros pour la suite. Mais quelque chose attira l'œil de Katsuki qui le fit décrocher et arrêter d'écouter la suite des blablas qui devenaient chiants.  
Un policier était rentré et était venu chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'All Might. Il vit ce dernier écarquiller les yeux et retourner directement son regard vers lui. L'ex numéro 1 attendit cependant la fin de la cérémonie pour intercepter Katsuki à la sortie du lycée.

« Monsieur Bakugo, Madame Bakugo. Puis-je vous emprunter votre fils un instant ? »

All Might était essoufflé. Il avait couru pour rattraper le jeune garçon et son état de santé faisait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'endurance.

« Oui bien sûr ! Il connait le chemin de la maison.

-Merci. »

Il prit le jeune héros à l'écart et se gratta nerveusement la tête. Katsuki croisa les bras d'impatience, en attendant que son professeur, ou plutôt.. ex-professeur depuis quelques heures, daigne à parler.

« Bon.. Vous allez cracher le morceau ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Mon garçon.. On a enfin une piste sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Midoriya-kun. »

Katsuki laissa ses bras tomber lentement le long de son corps entrouvrant les lèvres et écarquillant les yeux de surprise, sentant son cœur s'emballer d'espoir.

« Deku… »

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Bon… J'annonce que la publication des chapitres ne se fera pas toujours dans un laps de temps aussi court ^^ (J'ai beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas)

Encore désolé d'avance pour les fautes. Elles m'échappent souvent malgré les relectures.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

Bonne lecture ! :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

« L'Inde ?! qu'est-ce que ce crétin est aller foutre en Inde ? »

Après la révélation d'All Might, au sujet de la disparition d'Izuku, il avait réuni avec Katsuki, les nouveaux héros désirant participer à la retrouvaille de ce dernier. Il y avait donc, All Might et Aizawa, Katsuki, Ochako, Eijiro, Momo et Shoto. Le policier qui détenait toutes les informations, aussi minimes sont-elles, était également présent.

Nezo, après plusieurs mois d'échecs de la police, à essayer de retrouver les traces de Midoriya, avait engagé le meilleur détective connu. Son Alter était « Odorat ». Il pouvait trouver à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, un homme, un animal, ou même un objet à son parfum, et suivre tout son parcours à la trace. Il pouvait aussi raccorder l'odeur à l'heure exacte où celle-ci avait été présente. Cependant, avec le jeune dont il avait la charge de retrouver, ça n'avait rien donné. Son odeur ne dépassait pas Musutafu, de la date de son départ, et pourtant, il ne semblait pas être encore présent à Masutafu non plus. Il s'était simplement volatilisé. Après presque un an de recherche qui n'avait abouti à rien, le détective était reparti aux Etats Unis. Son lieu de résidence.  
C'était totalement par hasard qu'il avait retrouver la trace de Midoriya. Pendant un voyage sabbatique en Inde avec sa femme. Il avait reconnu son odeur directe, pour l'avoir humé des centaines de fois sur des vêtements, objet, lieux. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à tomber sur le jeune garçon. Il avait alors contacté la police en charge de l'affaire immédiatement.

« C'est vrai… Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il avait carrément quitté le pays.. » fît tristement Ochako.

Cette dernière était amoureuse d'Izuku. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et le temps passé loin de lui, n'avait en rien atténué ses sentiments. A son grand regret et au regret d'une autre personne qui en ragea intérieurement.

« Eh bien, quelle surprise ! » continua Momo

Le policier leur exposa ce qu'il savait.

« Donc, il a été vu à Gandhalesh*. Un petit village dans les hauteurs du Mont Kangchenjuga. Il y a fort à penser qu'il y vit. Visiblement, il était très à l'aise avec les habitants et semblait bien les connaître. »

Il y eut un petit mutisme général. Tout le monde était arrivé intérieurement à la conclusion que pour aller se cacher, au fin fond de l'Himalaya, Izuku n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être retrouvé.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'était bien lui ? » demanda en confirmation Aizawa.

Le policier sorti une photo de sa poche, que lui avait envoyé le détective, et la présenta aux héros.  
Il y eut à nouveau un lourd silence quand les yeux se posèrent sur la photo.  
Seul Katsuki ne la regardait pas. Vu de l'extérieur, et connaissant Katsuki, les autres l'ont sans doute l'interpréter comme de l'indifférence. Mais au fond, il angoissait. L'idée de voir Deku même en photo, trois ans plus tard, lui procurait une pression au plexus et son cœur s'était mis à rapidement s'emballer.

« Vous… vous êtes sûr qu'il faut aller le chercher ? commença Eijiro

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire mon garçon ? interrogea All Might.

\- Bah je sais pas mais il à l'air…. heureux… non ?

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Midoriya-kun comme ça. continua Shoto. Enfin.. Il souriait avec nous mais pas de la sorte. »

Katsuki, commençant être fortement agacé du débat qu'entourait cette photo, fronça les sourcils, claqua la langue contre son palais et l'arracha des mains d'Eijiro.

« Donne-moi ça ! »

Si son cœur c'était emballer à la connaissance de cette photo, la, il semblait tout simplement s'être arrêté de battre. Le portrait volé de Deku était juste magnifique. Katsuki en était subjugué. Izuku avait la main dans ses cheveux qui avaient visiblement bien poussés, semblant être en lutte contre le vent pour les dégager du mieux qu'il pouvait de son visage. Malgré quelques mèches rebelles qui lui revenaient dessus. On ne voyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient fermés dû à son sourire.. Ou plutôt, il semblait rire aux éclats, pétillant de bonheur et sur son visage.. Il affichait juste une sérénité absolue.  
Mais la fascination de Bakugo ne dura pas une seconde. Katsuki étant ce qu'il était, il se reprit vite et afficha son masque habituel. Même si son trouble n'avait pas échappé aux yeux d'All Might. Il jeta la photo sur la table basse avant de se lever.

« Tch, faite ce que vous voulez. Moi j'vais en Inde défoncer cet enfoiré de Deku.

\- T'es obliger de l'insulter à chaque fois que tu parles de lui ? » s'indigna Ochako.

Mais, ayant déjà tourné les talons, il sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

« Bon. Pour ceux qui veulent être là, on décolle demain à 10h30. Rendez-vous à l'aéroport 1h avant. Ce sera tout. » Termina Aizawa.

Et chacun partirent probablement préparer leurs bagages.

All Might récupéra la photo d'Izuku et parti à la poursuite de Katsuki, allant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Par chance, le jeune héros marcha lentement, semblant totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bakugo-kun ! »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à son ex professeur essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Tiens.. »

Et il lui tendit la photo de Midoriya. Katsuki fronça les sourcils et dégagea de sa main, celle d'All Might qui tenait le portrait de Deku.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ? hein ?

\- Peu importe. Tu peux toujours la jeter, ou même l'exploser si tu ne la veux pas. »

Il s'approcha encore plus près de Katsuki et lui mit dans la poche de sa veste. Avant de faire demi-tour dans un signe de main.

« A demain mon garçon !

\- Tch ! »

Et Bakugo rentra chez lui.

(*Nda : Village inventé, pour pouvoir prendre un maximum de liberté)

.

_Flash-back_

_._

Temps écoulé après la disparition d'Izuku Midoriya : 1 an.

C'était la pause de midi mais Katsuki n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler aux autres. Malgré l'invitation insistante d'Eijiro. Il s'était procuré un sandwich, qu'il avait rapidement terminé, et il errait maintenant dans les couloirs du lycée, regardant ses chaussures, des questions pleins la tête et remplie de remords.

« Eh bien mon garçon, Tu en fais une tête ! »

Katsuki stoppa sa marche releva son regard pour se retrouver face à son professeur, qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver.

« All Might.

\- Tu veux en parler ? »

L'apprenti héros hésita quelques secondes. Se livrer n'était pas dans ses habitudes, extériorisant ses sentiments et ses émotions par l'agressivité. Cependant, il avait bien besoin de lâcher ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Depuis trop longtemps déjà.

« Ouais. »

All Might fût surprit. Vraiment très surpris. Il avait posé la question par principe mais s'était déjà préparé à un refus catégorique de son élève et un déni quant au fait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Suis-moi. »

Il l'emmena dans la salle où il avait eu l'habitude d'emmener le jeune Midoriya, quand ils devaient avoir une conversation privée, notamment sur le One for All. Il prépara alors du thé, dans un silence de plomb. Ce qui inquiéta All Might. Ce silence de la part de Katsuki n'était définitivement pas normal. Il fit le service, posant deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse, et s'assit en face de son élève.

« Je t'écoute. »

L'aspirant héros fuyait le regard de son professeur. Se demandant soudainement si c'était une bonne idée de lui en parler. Il resta un moment silencieux, sous le regard d'All might qui ne le força pas à se confier. Mais après un long soupir, Katsuki finit par avouer.

« Je crois que c'est en parti ma faute si Deku est parti. »

All Might était d'un coup plus attentif à la suite de cette révélation, s'attendant à une information qui leurs permettraient de retrouver Izuku.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Mais Katsuki replongea dans le silence, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Bakugo-kun, si tu as une quelconque information qui pou…

\- P'tain c'est bon j'vais parler ! m'emmerdez pas ! tch. J'vous préviens, vous avez pas intérêt de me juger ! le coupa t'il.

\- Je suis ton professeur. En aucun cas je me permettrais de porter un jugement sur quoi que ce soit. »

Il prit alors une profonde respiration, posant son pied sur le rebord de la table basse, et commença ses révélations.

« Ça s'est passé le soir de l'attaque de l'alliance vilains, à l'entrainement de sauvetage, au début de la première année. L'autre Pikachu nous a tous invité chez lui, ses parents étant absent, pour « décompresser » comme il a dit. Alors une bonne majorité de la classe était venu. Y'en a qui ont ramenés de l'alcool alors on a un peu bu…

\- De l'alcool ? Vous n'aviez pas l'âge légale pou…

\- Bordel me coupez pas ! Vous avez dit pas de jugement alors fermez là !

\- Oui tu as raison. Désolé mon garçon. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse. Je t'en prie, reprends. »

Il râla avant de continuer.

« Du coup... bah.. On a bu. C'était plutôt une bonne soirée. On était tous assez éméché. Surtout Deku. C't'abruti se lâche vraiment quand il a bu, et bon.. bref… J'vous épargne les détails mais à un moment de la soirée, on s'est retrouvé isolé Deku et moi et après… »

Katsuki c'était arrêté au milieux de son discours. Il fuyait à nouveau le regard de son professeur, les joues rouges de gêne. C'était assez surprenant pour All Might de voir Katsuki dans cet état. Du grand jamais vu. Il encouragea son élève à continuer, bien que sentant que ça lui était extrêmement difficile de continuer.

« Et après.. ? »

L'apprenti héros baissa la tête, se grattant nerveusement la nuque, et prononça d'une manière à peine audible.

« On a couché ensemble… »

All Might recracha la moitié de la gorgé de thé qu'il était en train de boire, en attendant que Katsuki se lance, et avala l'autre moitié de travers, sous la bombe que venait de lui balancer son élève. Il dû taper à plusieurs reprises sur son sternum, afin d'évité l'étouffement, dans une quinte de toux. Il s'était attendu absolument à tout, sauf à ça. Bakugo était rouge de honte. Il aurait voulu avoir l'alter de Mirio et se laisser s'enfoncer dans le sol.  
L'ex numéro 1 se retenu de faire une quelconque réflexion. Surtout sur leurs âges. Se rappelant de sa promesse de non-jugement. Mais il ne voyait pas trop ou Katsuki voulais en venir.

« Et ensuite ? »

La honte de Bakugo se transforma en agacement. Il releva la tête vers son professeur et cracha.

« Et ensuite quoi ? J'me suis cassé chez moi, il a dû en faire de même et le lendemain j'ai prétexté à tout le monde que j'avais assez bu pour ne plus me rappeler de la soirée ! Et lui n'est jamais venu m'en reparler. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'on était devenus un beau p'tit couple caché ?

\- Non non, c'est pas ça.. Je vois juste pas le rapport avec la disparition de Midoriya… ? »

Katsuki se calma et passa à sa main dernière sa tête.

« Bah.. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la raison qui a fait que… »

Il se fit interrompt par All Might qui commençait à rire, se retenant de partir en fou rire.

« Vous foutez pas de ma gueule putain !

\- Je t'arrête de suite ! commença All Might. Ce n'est définitivement pas la raison qui a causé de départ de Midoriya. Il n'aurait pas renoncé à son rêve pour ça. Et c'est un garçon intelligent. Il savait très bien ce que ça implique d'être le successeur du One for All. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti. Mais il lui a fallu plus que ça pour fuir. C'est certain. Et puis il s'est passé quoi… 5 mois entre vos… ébats et sa disparition ? »

Il se leva, se rapprocha de son élève et posa affectueusement sa main sur sa tête.

« Je comprends ton doute. Mais rassure toi mon garçon.. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Katsuki dégagea la main de son professeur du revers de la sienne, avant de s'enfoncer dans la banquette en croisant les bras.

\- Tch. »

.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

_._

Katsuki était assis sur son lit. Il faisait déjà nuit et sa chambre était éclairée par une simple lampe de chevet. Il avait la photo de Midoriya entre les doigts et, il était incapable de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, à être là, juste à la contempler. Il aurait pu pleurer. Mais Katsuki étant Katsuki, il ravala ses larmes qu'il laissa coincées au fond de sa gorge. Il inspecta chaque détailles de la photo. Visiblement, il se trouvait dans un marché. Même si le portrait était assez zoomé, à partir de son buste, on pouvait voir derrière Izuku de l'agitation et un stand de poisson.  
Mais ce qu'il détailla surtout, ce sont les traits du visage de son rival. Ou ex rival. Malgré quelques rondeurs de l'adolescence perdu, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore plus angélique qu'avant. Cependant Katsuki était frustré. Frustré de ne pas voir ses yeux qui demeurait clos sur une image figée.  
Et son sourire..  
Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. Troublé, nerveux, avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Merde Deku… C'est qui qui te rend aussi heureux… ?»

Est-ce que cet « enfoiré », comme il aimait bien l'appeler, lui manquait ? Oui. Indéniablement oui. C'était un chose qu'il s'était déjà avoué à lui-même. Même s'il était très fort pour persuader les autres qu'il n'avait que faire d'Izuku. Seul All Might avait compris le grand vide qu'avait laisser Midoriya, dans la vie de Katsuki, en partant de la sorte.  
Est-ce qui l'aimait ? Il se giflait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il se le demandait, évitant cette question depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.  
Mais surtout, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas être rester avec lui, le soir ou il lui avait pris son innocence. Ne jamais en avoir reparler, avoir eu trop de fierté et de craintes pour pouvoir le faire. Il n'avait même pas la moindre petite idée, en contrepartie, de comment s'était senti Izuku après ça. Il pensait qu'ils auraient eu tout le temps devant eux pour engager le sujet. Mais il avait eu tort.

Depuis toujours en fait … Il avait enchainé les erreurs avec Izuku. Le repoussant violement de lui, afin de s'auto protéger, bannissant ses propres sentiments, alors que malgré tout Midoriya continuait à le suivre encore et encore. A vouloir rester prêt de lui peu importe le nombre de rejets de sa part.  
Il avait réalisé que trop tard que Midoriya n'était pas un acquis.

Katsuki fini par ranger la photo dans le petit tiroir de sa table de nuit, dans un long soupir, et se glissa sous la couette afin d'essayer de trouver le sommeil.  
Cependant, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, après quelques heures de vol et quelques heures de bus, tout le petit monde présent la veille se trouvaient désormais au sein du petit village Indien du nom de Gandhalesh. C'était vraiment un tout petit hameau qui ne devait pas accueillir plus de 500 habitants. A 7 heures de voiture des plus proches autres habitations. La forêt qui l'entourait était splendide et semblait féérique. Ce qui surprit Momo.

« C'est assez étrange tant de verdure pour une zone montagneuse comme celle-ci, aussi haut. Ça devrait plutôt être rocheux. Là ça ressemble à une sorte d'Amazonie de montagne..

\- L'endroit est magnifique ! s'exclama Ochako, émerveillée par tout ce qui se qu'elle voyait autour d'elle.

\- On n'est pas là pour s'extasier et faire du tourisme ! cherchons Deku . Ragea Katsuki, prenant la tête du cortège.

\- Hop, pas si vite Bakugo. Il se fait tard. On attaquera les recherches demain. Allons plutôt trouver une auberge où passer la nuit. On n'est pas à un jour prêt. l'arrêta Aizawa

-Tch. »

Après avoir demandé le chemin à une villageoise, ils se dirigèrent vers la seule et unique auberge du village.  
Sur leur route ils passèrent devant un temple et quelque chose les firent s'arrêter net, sous la surprise. Sur le côté se trouvait une gigantesque statue, d'un garçon assis en tailleur. Elle semblait récente, en comparaison des autres qui semblaient tenir debout depuis des millénaires, mais n'en restait pas moins somptueuse.

« Euh… Je rêve ou cette statue est le portrait craché d'Izuku ? commença Eijiro

\- C'est assez impressionnant. » continua Shoto

Il restèrent un petit moment totalement captivés par la statue. Même les deux ex-professeurs ne savaient pas quoi en penser. Ce fut cependant l'un d'eux qui fit redescendre tout le monde de leurs pensées.

« Aller, aller les enfants ! Il va bientôt faire nuit, on y va ! s'exclama All Might en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Eh ! On est plus des enfants ! » rappela Eijiro reprenant la route avec le reste de l'équipe.

Mais il sentit qu'un d'entre eux ne suivait pas le mouvement. Il se retourna pour voir Katsuki toujours autant envouté par la statue. N'en détournant pas le regard.

« Tu viens mec ? Ou tu comptes rester planté la...

\- Ouais, ouais c'est bon j'arrive. »

Il jeta un dernier regard à la statue et suivit le groupe.

L'auberge qui les accueillit était petite et chaleureuse. Il y avait que deux dortoirs. Un pour filles et un pour garçons. Disposant d'une dizaine de lits chacun. Ils partagèrent donc le dortoir avec d'autre personnes qui étaient pour la plupart des commerçants.  
Le repas se fit dans une salle à manger. Cela dit ce n'était pas le luxe d'un restaurant. L'hôtesse faisait un repas pour tout le monde et il fallait aller directement se servir sois même. Il n'empêchait que cette dernière fût une excellente cuisinière.

« Hum ! Ça a l'air délicieux ! » s'enthousiasma Ochako devant son assiette de crevettes au curry madras.

Elle prit une bonne bouché avec appétit, avant de se figer, devenant complètement rouge, et les yeux commençant à pleurer. Elle se jeta sur un naan nature qui était en accompagnement, se calmant doucement, sous le rire de ses camarades.

« Wouaah, ça pique ! »

La fin du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde s'était régalé. Même si Ochako, le plat étant beaucoup trop épicé pour elle, était allée chercher du riz nature. Eijiro ne se faisant pas prier pour manger son assiette non consommée. Pas de gaspillage.  
Ils étaient allés se coucher relativement tôt. Voulant être en forme pour commencer les recherches de bonne heure le lendemain.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, au Japon. Un homme au téléphone.

« _Allô docteur ?_

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- _Oui.. All Might et Eraser Head accompagnés des gosses ont décollés pour l'Inde aujourd'hui._

\- Des chances pour que Midoriya Izuku s'y trouve ?

\- _Il y a fort à parier._

Le « docteur » à l'autre bout du téléphone esquissa un sourire, plus que ravis.

\- Ramenez le moi. Si vous échouez cette fois je vous tue. Est-ce bien claire ?

\- _Oui. Docteur. _

\- Ces gosses sont des pros. Ne les prenez pas à la légère.

\- _Bien reçu. _

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Il allait enfin mettre la main sur l'objet de ses convoitises. Qu'il attendait depuis maintenant 3 ans. Et cette idée le fit jubiler de bonheur.

.

* * *

A suivre…


End file.
